Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a condensation inhibiting device and, more particularly, to a condensation inhibiting device which includes a thermoelectric generator.
Description of the Related Art
Many conventional devices include objects (e.g., mirrors, transparent members such as windows and doors, etc.) having a surface which is desirably free of condensation (e.g., water) and frost. Such conventional devices include, for example, aircraft, automobiles, watercraft, submarines, industrial equipment, farm equipment (e.g., combines), refrigerators (e.g., commercial refrigerators), freezers (e.g., commercial freezers) and building structures (e.g., homes and office buildings) and extending to small products including but not limited to eyeglasses and protective goggles.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional device 100 which includes an object 110 (e.g., mirror, window, door) having a surface which should desirably remain free of condensation and frost. A problem may develop when moisture in the air condenses on the transparent member 100 (e.g., fogging or frosting) resulting in a decrease in the performance (e.g., transparency, reflectivity, etc.) of the object 110.
Several conventional methods are used to inhibit condensation on transparent members. For example, the rear window of an automobile may include a wire heating grid which heats the window to inhibit condensation. The windshield of the automobile may include a defroster which blows warm air onto the inner surface of the windshield which warms the windshield to inhibit condensation on the windshield.
Another conventional method is to apply a hydrophobic coating to the surface of the transparent member. Such hydrophobic coatings may include, for example, manganese oxide polystyrene (MnO2/PS) nano-composite, zinc oxide polystyrene (ZnO/PS) nano-composite, silicone polymer, carbon nanotube structures, and silica nano-coating.